Patients with Crigler-Najjar Type I syndrome have lifelong jaundice and are treated with phototherapy identical to that used to treat neonatal jaundice. The purpose of the study was to determine the excretion kinetics for the two major types of bilirubin photoproducts in an adult patient and to compare the results to the known kinetics in newborn infants.